An Unexpected Move
by historyman17
Summary: Ward just stood there looking at the phone, thinking about the conversation he just had with the last person he thought he'd ever see again much less hear from. Just hearing her voice causes him to rethink his entire endgame. The idea that she could go down the same path he did and not come back from it haunts him. He would not let not let her relive his sins. So he made a call.
1. Chapter 1

**Well here it is the sequel to "** _ **An Unexpected Call"**_ **and** _ **"Making an Unexpected Call"**_ **. I'll explain more at the end.**

 **Special thanks to the lovely** _ **Serenity Shadowstar**_ **for the idea to write this. Enjoy.**

* * *

Ward just stood there looking at the phone, thinking about the conversation he just had with the last person he thought he'd ever see again much less hear from.

Then there was the conversation itself, her calling him out of the blue to tell him of her situation and now how she _understands_. The way she describe her loyalty being torn into two and having to choose one side or the other was similar to his choice. While not exactly the same but enough strong points to build something off of. But the strangest thing of them all was that she had called him _Grant_. It sounded so foreign to him hearing it come from those lips, that he'd admit still haunt him at night.

And now because of that voice he is starting to question his motives all over again. He looked toward the sky and wondered, 'Is this really about getting closure, would this even help Kara, would it even make a difference?' he asked all of these things before and yet he could never get a clear idea on what to do.

Hell he couldn't even think straight anymore; then again she just had that effect on him. Before he could delve any further into his train of thought he noticed a quinjet coming in at a distance.

'Well this is it,' he thought to himself as it came in for a landing. The side door open and he expected Kara to jump out but to his surprise it was Bobbi she looked shocked (and had a right to be) when she saw him.

She reached behind her and out of training he shot her with his ICER watching her fall unconscious toward the ground. And emerging from the jet was Kara breathing heavily; looking like she was in a small fight with the agent on the ground.

Yet when she saw him she had a smile upon her face as she walked towards him. "Hey baby," she said coming up towards him. "Hey yourself," he said in his usual tone. He motions the body, "Come on let's get her up."

* * *

As they brought her on the jet he couldn't help but think back to the last thing Skye said. He can't get the way she said his name out of his head. It shouldn't even bother him, so she said his name big deal; and yet for some reason he couldn't let go of the feeling that something else is going on. That nagging feeling he gets on a mission just before it goes south, was gnawing at his gut inside.

It was this feeling that made him decided enough was enough. That he would be there to make sure she doesn't repeat his mistake and pay for it with blood.

"I can't do this anymore," he thought out loud hoping Kara didn't hear him; (then again when is his luck ever good). "Do what?" she asked as she finished taping Bobbi up. "This-" he said motioning to everything, "I can't do this anymore, too many people have gotten hurt."

"What about getting closure?" she half shouted. Ward rubbed his temple trying to calm his head but failing. "Would it even help?" he shouted, "Huh would it?" he asked.

"This was your idea!" she hissed out. "And now I realize how wrong I was!" he shouted back, "This isn't going to help you this is only going to hinder you; it won't clear your mind," he stated, "Only cloud it even more than it already is."

Ward ran his hand through his hair, "This was a mistake, kidnapping Bakshi, killing those soldiers, and now kidnapping Morse, this isn't closure," he stated, "It's an obsession; one that I dragged you into," he said rubbing his hand down his face.

"Where is this coming from?" she asked, "Why now?" she shouted. Ward looked her in the eyes trying to find an answer but the only thing that came to mind was hearing Skye say, " _I understand_ ".

Ward sighed, "You don't understand," he said quietly. Kara eyes widen in recognition, "This is about _her_ isn't it," she stated. Ward narrowed his eyes, "What are you talking about?" he asked in frustration. "Her!" she shouted, "Skye!" she shouted on the verge of shedding tears.

"It's always been her hasn't it; why you find it hard to do this," she stated, "It's because of her." Ward shook his head, "No it's not," he stated but even he could tell that was a lie.

"Yeah right," she shouted in disbelief. Before he could say anything else she changed her face to look like Skye. "Is this what you wanted," she half shouted. "Kara knock it off," he stated angrily. "No if this is what you want you should have told me," she said switching her voice to Skye's. "Okay now you're freaking me out Kara; stop it."

She started walking towards him, "Make me," she said defiantly. Ward stood his ground as she made her way over there. Just as she reached him she closed in towards his face, "Isn't this what you've always wanted," she whisper leaning in.

Before she made contact she could hear the sound of an ICER going off before her vison was surrounded by darkness. Ward grabbed her before she fell to the ground, her face reverting back to herself. Pushing the hair that fell in front of her eyes behind her ear. "I'm sorry," he whisper as he placed her in the jump seat and strapped her in tight.

"She's going to be pissed when she wakes up," he heard from behind his back. He looks to see Bobbi lying on the ground away and looking at him. "Don't make me shoot you again," he sighed as he turned toward the computer only to see the screen was shattered.

"Hey I'm just stating the obvious," she said. Ward ran his hand through his hair, "How much of that did you hear?" he asked. "Around the time you said that this was an obsession that you dragged her into," she stated.

Ward sighed and walked back towards her. "You going to untie me?" she asked. Ward laughed, "So you can kill me; yeah I don't think so," he answered. As he leaned down to pick her up and put her in the seat directly across from Kara and strapping her in tight.

"So now what?" she asked as Ward took the pilot seat in cockpit. "I don't know," he stated as he began looking at the mainframe on the plane and started looking for coordinates on the navigator. If S.H.I.E.L.D. was already there he could lock on and check the place out. On that note he found the right coordinates and plugged them in the navigation. With that he ignited the engines and began take off.

"Where are we going," he heard Bobbi ask from behind him. "The compound where the inhumans are," he answered truthfully. "Why?" she asked. "Apparently S.H.I.E.L.D. started a war with them," he stated.

"What?" she shouted, "How?" she asked. Ward turned the chair around to face her, "From what I've been told Gonzales shot their leader and a quinjet blew up a few buildings in their compound," he explain leaving out the fact that he talked to Skye. "Hold on who's your source-" she began but cut herself short, "You talked to Skye didn't you?" she asked. Ward didn't answer he just kept looking at the wall.

"So that's what all of this was about; you talk to Skye and now you want to help," she asked in disbelief. "How do you even know she needs help?" she asked. "I don't," Ward answered.

"So why are you going?" she asked. Ward sighed, "It was the way she talked," he started, "She was scared; afraid of making the wrong choice, of going down a path that she can't come back from." He looked back at Bobbi, "And she called me Grant," he stated.

"So she called you by your first name; so what?" she said. Ward looked up for a moment before looking back toward Bobbi, "Have you ever heard anyone call me by my first name before?" he asked.

Bobbi was about to answer but stop and really thought about it; not once did anyone ever use his first name before. It was always Ward, murder, traitor, Hydra, and much more; but never Grant; suddenly she understand his point. "So what are you going to do?" she asked. "Make sure she doesn't repeat my sins," Ward stated.

"And what's in it for you?" she asked. Ward turned his chair back toward the front of the plane watching the clouds fly by.

"Closure."

* * *

 **This seems like a good place to stop.**

 **So here it is the sequel to my other stories. I have to admit I wrote this chapter longer than I thought I would. Honestly I started writing and I couldn't stop, hell part of me wants to keep writing but its past midnight here as I write this and I have to be up in four hours, so this seems like the best place to halt. Also I don't really know what to categorize this as; is it a drama, angst, romance, adventure, or all of the above only time will tell.**

 **Also sorry if Kara came off as kind of crazy in this but my reasoning is that they are this close to getting her "justice" that when Ward said "No" she kind of had a breakdown. This also reminded me of the scene from "Love amongst Hydra."**

 **Also fair warning to the readers I've never really written romance before so I'm apologizing ahead of time, if it's terrible.**

 **So what do you guys think of this so far? Let me know in the comments below or PM me with any question, comments, or smart remarks.**

 **Until Next Time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ladies and Gentlemen welcome back. How's everyone doing this fine day? So here's the next chapter for you guys.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"So did you mean it?" Bobbi asked. Ward turned around to face her, "Mean what?" he asked. "What you said on the 'BUS'," she said calmly. "How did you-" but he started but was cut off. "I didn't really trust you so I was watching the feed from the briefing area," she said in a matter of fact tone. Ward just sigh and ran his hand through his hair. "So do you?" she asked again. "Yeah I did," he started, "Not that it matters anyway."

He turns his gaze toward the back wall, "They don't get that I take full responsibility for what I've done," he started, "but nope they think I'm still making excuses, it's someone else's fault and not my own." He started rubbing his forehead trying to stop the headache from taking over. "Swear to God it's like listening to a broken record; over and over again."

"Can you blame them though," Bobbi said. Ward shrugged, "Still," he said as he looked back out the window.

An awkward silence fell in the room as the plane kept flying towards its destination. Ward just stared out the window watching the clouds drift by. He began closing his eyes when he heard a groaning from behind him.

He turned his chair around to see that Kara was waking up. He got to her just as her eyes open. "What happened?" she asked. "You had a mental breakdown," Ward said calmly. Kara closed her eyes and you could tell she was berating herself for the break. "How bad?" she asked cautiously.

"You put on Skye's face and began seducing me," Ward stated. "I'm sorry," she said. "No it's my fault I didn't explain myself and why we're not going through with the original plan," he stated.

"And what was that plan?" Bobbi asked from behind him. Ward turned to look at her, "Its best if you don't know."

"Okay now I want to know," she stated firmly. "Trust me you don't," Ward shot back. They both stared angrily at each other. "Will you knock it off and untie me already?" Kara asked irritated. "That depends are you calm?" Ward asked. "Cause last time I untied a angry woman she ended up shooting me four times," Ward stated. "And yet we're on our way to help her," Kara stated smiling knowing she'd won.

"She got you there," Bobbi said with a smirk. Ward just sigh and cut the duct tape off Kara wrist and ankles. Kara stood and rubbed her wrist, "So what's the plan?" she asked. Ward raised his brow, "That's it; you're in?" he asked, "I don't have to convince you or anything?"

"Whatever helps you get closure," she said. "So what's the plan?" she asked again. "Figure out what the hell's going on at the inhumans compound, find Skye, and try not to get involve with the war going on."

"Easier said than done," Kara commented. Ward smirked, "Yeah well if the job was easy..." he stated with a sad smile. Kara nodded knowing what he was talking about, "What about her?" she motion to Bobbi.

Ward turned around to face her before kneeling down to reach her eye level, "I know you still don't trust me but can you trust the mission?" he asked. Bobbi stared in his eyes to try and find some interior motives. "Yeah I can," she said. "Can I also trust you not to kill me the second I cut you free?" he asked. Bobbi smirked, "I'll try my best."

Ward just sigh and cut her free. Bobbi stood and stretch her legs, "So now what?" she asked. "We're still a few hours out from their compound," Ward stated looking at the on screen navigator. "So just sit here?" Bobbi asked. Ward shook his head, "No you and Kara need to talk."

"About what?" she asked. Kara glared at her from across the bay, "You know what."

"Both of you sit and then talk," Ward ordered heading back to the pilot seat.

* * *

"So what are you talking about?" Bobbi asked. "Don't act like you don't know," Kara glared from across the seats. "Apparently I don't," Bobbi stated. "You sold me out to HYDRA," she gritted out. "I had to make a choice when I was inside Hydra," she began, "Protect my cover by giving them a S.H.I.E.L.D. safe house that might be occupied or blow my cover and lose Intel that I knew for a fact would have gotten two dozen S.H.I.E.L.D. agents killed."

"So you did sell me out!" Kara shouted. "What was I supposed to do, I did what anyone in that situation would do," she shouted, "Even you!"

An eerie silence took over the plane as both parties took in what the other said. Ward was sitting up front thinking, 'In hindsight I should have left they tied up for this conversation.'

Ward just sat in the front, "How about some music to lighten the mood," he said hitting a button.

" _Your as cold as ice; You're willing to sacrifice our lo-"_

Ward slammed down on a bunch of buttons to stop the song. And they all sat there in silence.

"Look I get it," Kara stated, "I just want to know if you regret it?" Bobbi looks at her with confusion. "I mean knowing what happen now and everything I went through do you regret it?" she asked. Bobbi crossed her arms and looked her in the eyes, "Yeah I do." Both of them nodded in agreement.

"We good?" Ward asked from the front. "We're good," Kara stated. "Good because we're here," he stated. Ward looked back at the two women.

"Time to go to war."

* * *

 **And we will stop here.**

 **So what do you guys think so far? I hope I'm writing these guys as close to their actual character in the show but if not forgive me.**

 **Also to answer some question. To the Guest who reviewed yes it was "Love in the time of Hydra" I was just too tired to write it all down. And the second question which I think most of you would like to know is that this story won't be very long. It only takes place in the last two episodes of the season so honestly I would say that there will only be anywhere between 8 and 10 chapters; maybe I'm not sure yet. Also I leave for basic in the middle of July so hopefully I can finish this beforehand** **.**

 **Thanks for the reviews and the support. Any question's leave them below or PM me with any question, comments, or smart remarks. Also I kind of went on a small rant below feel free to skip that if you want because it's not important to anything; I just felt like putting it there so you guys might understand my writing method better. Also that line was from Foreigner "Cold as Ice."**

 **Until next time.**

* * *

 **There is something you guys should know about me as a person. One of the many things people tend to say about me is that I'm an understanding person; and I would tell them, "It's because I see things from everyone's point of view." I'm not quick to judge I think about every single detail before I judge or make a decision. Some would say I over analyze and I would tell them that they don't analyze enough. So you're probably wondering why I bring this up. One thing that I love about this show are the characters themselves, but I also have a problem with them. Part of me feels like they're not even trying to get the full story. They only focus on the big stuff; the main points if you will. They don't bother with the little stuff or what could be read in between the lines, because if they did look at the little stuff it would all add up. They could get a better picture but they don't want to come off their high horses. Because in their mind's they are the good guys and what they do is right and everyone else is more or less wrong. Not to say they are all wrong I'm just stating some things that I have seen. Now one of my favorite books of all time is "To Kill a Mockingbird" and one of my favorite fiction character of all time is Atticus Finch. People tell me that I am a lot like this character and looking back I understand why. One of my favorite lines is "You never really understand a person until you consider things from his point of view... until you climb inside of his skin and walk around in it." That's why I like these characters because each one has a different point of view on the same matters but they all just don't understand that; also because they don't want to look at it from anyone else's point of view because in my opinion if they did they would realize that they have been wrong on a lot of matters and start questioning them, which might be a good thing for a few of them. Now you're wondering why I bring this up well I didn't see season 1 of A.O.S. until around the season 2 mid-season finale aired on TV. So I missed the first half of the season, now I know what happen because I watched a recap video so I was up to speed for the second half of the season. But now that it's on Netflix I was able to watch the first ten and fully catch up. So now you can kind of see where I'm coming from with this whole looking at everyone's point of view. And I think I should end this mini rant before it gets too far out of hand.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages welcome back. How's everyone today? So anyways here's the next chapter for you guys.**

 **Now on with the show.**

* * *

"I don't see anything on the scanners," Kara said as she looked up from the dash, "Completely deserted."

"Where could they have gone?" Bobbi asked looking out of the windows facing the compound. "They do have that teleporter," Ward stated. He took one last look out the window before hitting the down ramp button and heading toward the back.

"I'm going to check this place out," he states checking the ammo in the ICER, "Stay here keep an eye on the sky," he said walking out of the quinjet. "Also try not to kill each other while I'm gone," he joked before continuing walking toward the compound.

* * *

Ward walked cautiously through the gateway into the compound. Now his mandarin was a little rusty but from what he could tell the writing above him translated to something similar to ' _Afterlife_ '. Ward headed toward the nearest building to the right of him.

He gently pushed the door open with his foot as he scan the room ICER at the ready. All he could see was a fancy decorated room. Ward took one last look and moved on. He checked most of the buildings and found all of them abandon. He was half way through searching one of them before he saw a body thrown lazily; laying down on behind the building.

He slowly made his way to the black clad body and as he got closer he noticed what looks like thorns sticking out of it. He kneeled next to the body and rolled it over to see lifeless yellow eyes. Ward looked closely at the face before he realize who it was, "Raina?" he said out loud.

Ward looked over her head to see thorns sticking out from everywhere. 'You were with Skye when it happened,' he thought to himself. He noticed the puncture wound in her neck, "Well you always were a thorn in other people's side," he mused to himself before closing her eyes and crossing her hands together.

Ward knelt there for a few more moments before he stood up abruptly and made his way outside and headed toward the bridge near the building noticing some kind of coin laying on the ground. He picked it up to see that it was in fact three coins tied together by a string. That's when he remember the conversation he had with Skye and she said she was given a Chinese talisman.

"I guess she made her choice," he said to himself pocketing the talisman. Just as he was about to move on his phone started vibrating. "Yeah," he said answering. "Ward," he heard Kara half shout, "Get back here ASAP, something's going on."

"On my way," he said as he started running back toward the quinjet.

* * *

"What's going on?" he asked as he ran up the ramp. Bobbi turned to him, "Distress signal coming from the S.H.I.E.L.D. ship Gonzales used as a base since the fall."

"You don't think that's them do you?" he asked, "I mean it's a big risk for them." Bobbi looked back at the screen, "Well we do have something that's apparently deadly to the inhumans, so yeah I would say they would risk it," she finished.

Ward nodded, "Well it's the only lead we have so," he sighs, "Let's go." He made his way back to the pilot seat and began the sequence for takeoff when he turned to face Bobbi, "Listen S.H.I.E.L.D. probably figured out that you're gone by now so you should check in and make sure that they won't shoot us out of the sky when the chance come," he explained to her.

Bobbi nodded and turned to use her phone. Ward was able to get the quinjet in the air when he heard yelling coming from behind him. He turned to see Bobbi holding the phone at arm's length while what sounds like a man shouting came from it. Bobbi looked back at him before coming back to the front.

"They want to talk to you," she said. "What do you mean they want to talk to me?" he asked. "They want to talk to you; I don't know just take it." Ward grabbed the phone and slowly put it next to his ear, "Hello?"

"What's your end game?" he heard a stern voice state. "Well hello to you to May," he said sarcastically. "I'll ask again; 'what is your end game'?" she asked in an irritated tone. "There is no end game May," he answered.

"Then why help?" she asked. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you why," he said. "Try me," she challenged. 'Now they want to listen,' he thought to himself.

"Listen does it even matter; cause right now we have a ship filled with agents being held hostage by a bunch of inhumans out to do God only knows what," he started, "And let's face it you guys are going to need all the help you can get."

"This isn't the end of this conversation," he heard her breath out. "I'd be disappointed if it was," Ward answered hanging up the phone.

"So are we going to get shot at?" Kara asked. Ward shook his head, "No; I might, but you should be good," he said looking back out toward the window.

* * *

 **AN: And we'll stop here.**

 **So what do you guys think so far? Hopefully you guys are enjoying yourself reading these. So not much to talk about here. Oh so Secret Warriors are coming to season 3 that ought to be cool. Unfortunately I won't be around to watch it. Also if you guys read my Authors note last chapter I said that I was leaving for basic in the middle of July; well that's been pushed back to September now so take it as you will. So this will get completed before hand.**

 **So as always thanks for the reviews and the support. If you have any questions leave them below or PM me with any questions, comments, or smart remarks.**

 **Until next time my fellow readers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages. Welcome back. Sorry about the long wait here my laptop is on the fritz and had a case of minor writers block these last few weeks. But I'm back and ready for more so without further ado on with the show.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D."; if I did Ward would still at least be an anti-hero.**

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Kara asked as the made it to the half way point on their way to the S.H.I.E.L.D. ship. Ward looked back her, "Not entirely sure Kara."

"Well we should come up with something," Bobbi pointed out. "Well how do you want to play this out?" he asked. Bobbi shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know it would be better if we had more Intel but..." she was saying until something on the terminal beeped. "Incoming message," Kara said.

"Well who is it?" Ward asked.

* * *

 _One hour earlier._

After breaking Skye out of the cell Mack quickly started leading her to the control room of the ship.

"And I fell for the whole act," Skye finished saying about her mother. Mack looked around to see where they were at, "Look, you had to choose between two-" he began before stopping to redirect Skye down the other hallway.

"You had to choose two side that both mean something," he started, "I get it. You make the best choice you can."

They stop to look down both hallways to make sure they're clear. "Sometimes, it works out. Sometimes..." he began but she cut him off. "It didn't," she stated. "It did not," Mack agreed.

"Ward said the same thing," she whispered to herself but Mack heard.

"Wait you talk to Ward?" he asked, "When?"

"It was last night or so," she began, "I was given a choice to side with you guys or the inhumans and I didn't know what to do so I called him and asked for advice because as much as I hate to admit it he was right about..." she stated not knowing how to finish that sentence.

"Everything?" Mack pitched out; not knowing what else to say. "I wouldn't go that far but in this case yeah," she said. Mack nodded, "I don't really know the man," he began to say, "All I know is what you guys tell me; and you guys have nothing good to say so."

"Yeah I'm starting to see that," she said rubbing her face into her hand, "Maybe we should have listen to him in the beginning."

"I hate to say it but you guys are kind of hypocrites when it comes to him," Mack stated. "How so?" Skye asked. "Well for one look at me and Bobbi; we were spying on Coulson for Gonzales and when it came to light you guys kind of forgave us easily after we explained everything," he said. "But you guys were working for the good guys and Ward was with Hydra," she said. "Yeah but like I said before 'two sides that mean something'; he sided with a man he saw as a father," he stated, "Plus the way his family was; I don't blame him."

"How do you know about his family?" she asked. Mack rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Bobbi kind of hack the feed to the 'BUS' and we watched that briefing he did, so we heard the entire thing."

"We thought he was making more excuses for what he's done," Skye said looking down. "Maybe he was, maybe he wasn't; I'm not the man you should be asking," he said.

They both came to a stop in the middle of the hallway, "Beacon's in the Sat room down to the left," he said pointing down a hallway, "Go get started. Try to hack the code and shut it off," he said moving away. "Wait. Where are you going?" she asked. "To find a power saw in case you can't," he said running off.

* * *

Skye entered the Sat room looking for the control panel for the signal, looking towards the back wall she rushes towards it. Breathing hectically she began hacking.

"How did you get out?"

She jumped at the familiar voice that caught her off guard. Tuning around to face the inhuman, "Lincoln," she started, "I can explain." Lincoln shook his head, "Don't bother," he said charging the electricity in his hands.

'Oh crap,' she thought to herself.

Lincoln fired one bolt that hit her directly in the chest pushing her against the wall.

"You got this wrong," she started, "very wrong." She brings her hands up, "Listen, please." Lincoln walks closer, "I just found you reaching out to your S.H.I.E.L.D. friends," he says getting closer, "Trying to reach out for that guy you were talking to last night?" he asked. Skye's eyes widen, 'He heard that,' she thought to herself, 'great more drama.'

"You have to listen S.H.I.E.L.D. is not responsible for that attack," she stated, "Jiaying staged the whole thing," she tried to explained.

"She killed Gonzales; then shot herself to frame S.H.I.E.L.D. so we would follow her to war." Lincoln shook his head, "Do you even hear how crazy that sounds?" he asked. "Shot herself?"

"She's already healed, hasn't she?" she asked, "I tell you to go ask Raina; she can se the future, but she's not here is she?" Skye asked already knowing the answer. Skye struggled but got up on her own thanks to the wall. "She's not here because she had a vison of what happened, what's going to happen," she kept explaining, "And Jiaying couldn't risk her talking, so she slit her throat."

Lincoln looked confused, "Why are you doing this; trying to turn us against her?" he asked. "You saw what she did with those crystals; killed unarmed agents," she argued.

"Okay think; why would she want the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. to come here?" she asked, "It's not to hug it out; it's to execute them," she stated.

"We can stop this," she started, "Please, just tell me where she took the crystals," she asked. Lincoln looked around trying to gather his thoughts before he answered, "Fan room; where the ships air circu-" but was cut off by getting hit in the back of the head with a power saw.

"Found a saw," Mack said as if nothing happened. "I was getting through to him," Skye stated.

"Yeah well I'm not in the mood right now," he said shrugging, "Now hack trough or cut the power; I'll deal with the crystals."

"Mack be careful you know what those crystals will do if they break near a vent or you," she said. "That's why they won't," he stated as he left the room.

Skye turned to the consul she was about to cut through it cutting the signal off for good but then she had an idea. 'Might as well let them know what they are getting into and then let them decided if they are coming or not,' she thought to herself.

* * *

 _Present time._

"Well who is it?" Ward asked.

Bobbi looked over at what Kara saw, and looking at Ward they said in unison, "It's Coulson."

* * *

 **And that's where we will end it for now. I promise you'll get another chapter real soon.**

 **So I was going to write this chapter differently but then I realize that I have Skye listed as a character and I've done nothing with her yet so that's how this chapter was made. Also the second half of this chapter is more or less just a rehash of what happen between Skye and Lincoln on the show. Also I hope I wrote Mack in a convincing way; never really wrote these characters before so hopefully it was good.**

 **Lines taken from the episode "S.O.S. part two".**

 **Well that's all I got for now. Like I said expect a new chapter soon. Until then thanks for the reviews and the support. Any questions review below or PM me with any questions, comments, or smart remarks.**

 **Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages; welcome back. I told you to expect a new chapter soon and here it is. Now without further ado.**

 **On with the show.**

* * *

"It's Coulson," Kara and Bobbi said in unison towards Ward. Ward rolled his eyes, "Great; first May and now Coulson, anyone else wants to get in on this?" he mutter to himself.

"We can hear you; you know," came a Scottish voice.

Ward glared at the two women who just shrugged before sighing out, "Fitz," he said to the speaker. "Ward," he responded in a tone that Ward was becoming accustom to hearing. After a few moments of silence between both parties Ward was the one to break it, "Just put Coulson on, Fitz," he asked.

"I've been listening," Coulson said through the speakers. Ward rolled his eyes, "I suppose May caught you up to speed?" he asked. "Agent Morse are you injured?" he asked dodging the question.

"Yeah I'm fine just a few scratches; couple of bruises but I'll live," she stated calmly. "Ward we have a lot to discuss when we see each other," Coulson said in his director tone.

Ward rolled his eyes, "Save the lecture Coulson we have more important things to worry about than your hurt feelings." There was silence on the other side. "This isn't a joke Ward; we will talk about this," he stated firmly. "You know I remember a few times I wanted to talk in those six months in confinement, but all I recall is you just ignoring me," Ward bit out. "Because you were fixated on Skye and wouldn't talk to anyone but her," Coulson refuted.

"Not about that," Ward shouted, "About what happened after those _incidents_." There was silence on both sides. "What incidents?" Fitz asked. "Oh yeah I forgot Coulson never told anyone about that; and I suppose neither did Skye," Ward said. "Talk about what?" Fitz asked again.

"I'll explain later," they heard Coulson say, "And besides we got you help afterwards." Ward felt like he was going to punch something, "Yeah physically; but not mentally," he responded. "You were never there mentally," Coulson reputed. "That should have been your first indicator," Ward shot back.

"ENOUGH!" came the loud voice from four individuals, two in the room and two on the other line. "Seriously we have more important things to talk about than your guys hurt feelings," came the angry voice belonging to none other than agent May.

"Doesn't matter anyway," Ward began, "What were you guys going to tell us before this all started?" he asked. "It's about the signal," Fitz started saying, "Have you notice it breaking up?" he asked. "Hold on let us check," Ward said jutting his head to Kara who looked down at the terminal. She brought up and notice the signal breaking ever now and again; she turned to face Ward and nodded. "Yeah we see it breaking," he answered, "Why is there interference or something?" he asked the engineer.

"It's a code," he began, "from Skye," he finished. 'Clever girl,' Ward thought to himself.

"What's the code?" Bobbi asked. "It basically saying it's a trap," Coulson answered.

"So what are we doing?" Ward asked. "What do you think?" Coulson asked him. Ward answered with a smirk, "Spring the trap."

He could hear Coulson smiling as he answered back, "We're coming in from the northeast; what about you?" he asked. Ward look at the navigation before answering, "We're coming in from the southwest," he answered. Ward was going to say something else but Bobbi beat him to it, "Looks like you're going to beat us there how do you want us to proceed?" she asked.

"With extreme caution," Coulson answered then added, "All of you."

"Is that it?" Ward asked. "Yeah; for now," Coulson answered. But before Ward could shut off the radio Coulson spoke up, "Ward?" he asked. "Yeah?" he answered back. All he could hear was static before he answered, "Never mind," he sighed out. Then the radio went silent. Ward just shook his head and brought his attention back to the front of the quinjet; getting in the mind set for the upcoming battle.

* * *

 **And we're going to stop here for now. Don't worry you'll get a new chapter soon. I was going to write a third chapter today but then I thought, there's only like three maybe four chapters left to write so I don't want to finish too soon.**

 **So what do you guys think about this chapter. I hope the mini fight between Coulson and Ward are somewhat believable. Also I don't remember if anyone else knew about Ward trying to commit suicide. I know Coulson knows, May being Coulson's second would know and Skye knows because she'd seen the scars so for the sake of the story those are like the only people that know. Also can you guess what I reference there in the end?**

 **Well that's all I can think about so thanks for the reviews and the support. Any comments can be made below or you can PM me with any question, comments, or smart remarks.**

 **Until Next Time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages, welcome back. Sorry for the wait some things came up, but without further ado.**

 **On with the show**.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." If I did Ward would at least still be an antihero.**

* * *

"The ship is in sight," Kara indicated, nodding ahead. Ward and Bobbi look ahead to see the ship closing in on the horizon. Ward nodded to the two women who nodded back strapping themselves in as he brought them in for a landing.

Ward cut power to the quinjet and started moving toward the back to the storage unit that holds the ICERS and tactical vests. "Alright you guys know the plan right?" he asked handing them each a vest.

Kara nodded, "Incapacitate any inhumans we come across," she stated. "And save the rest of the crew," Bobbi added. Ward nodded in agreement as he put his own vest on.

"Wait what are you going to do?" Kara asked. Ward shrugged as he loaded his ICER, "Pick off any stragglers that try to escape," he claimed. The others nodded, Ward nodded back and hit the ramp lower button. "Let's go team," Ward said as the ramp lowered.

* * *

Ward took point as they entered the first of many hallways, half way down the corridor he felt a pat on his shoulder. Looking back he saw Bobbi nod towards the door indicating stairs that lead to the lower levels. Ward nodded in understanding and covered them as Bobbi and Kara disappeared into the lower levels.

Ward decided to sweep the top floor first and make his way toward the bridge and see what he could find. Just as he was making his way up, he felt a chill go down his spine. When he turned around he barley saw the ice fist aimed at him before he side stepped him. The fist make an indent on the wall where it made contact. Ward raised his weapon to fire but was knocked out of his hands. Ward ducked as another fist came towards him but was able to get a few quick jabs to the mans ribs. Followed by a quick uppercut knocking him out.

"Well that was anticlimactic," Ward said to himself as he made his way to the control deck and looking around the command deck trying to find a way to shut the engines down from there. 'I have no idea what I'm doing here,' he thought to himself looking down. Looking towards his left he noticed something odd going on, on one of the monitors. He saw what looks like a middle age Asian woman leading two men carrying a large black box.

'Well that looks important,' he thought to himself as he types out some commands on the keyboard in front of him. The screen changing from camera to camera each time she passed one, Ward looking trying to see which way she was heading only to stop to see someone he hasn't seen in a long time.

"Is that the Doctor?" he asked himself as he saw Cal confront the woman and the men. 'What the hell is he doing here?" he found himself asking. Ward gave himself a mental shake and look back down at keyboard trying to find audio. Only to find that there isn't any.

He watched the rest of the conversation only able to get every few words or so thanks to him being able to read lips. Next thing he knew he saw Cal disappear from thin air but notice the woman looking at a door. After a few seconds she began walking away again. "Where are you-," he began but cut himself off, "clever girl," he finished as he ran out of the room.

* * *

Jiaying followed behind the two inhumans when she heard the door behind her open. "Mom!" she heard Skye yell, "Stop!" she pleaded. "You can't do this!"

Jiaying faced the two inhumans, "No put them on the jet and get ready for takeoff," she instructed. "I can't let you leave with those crystals," she stated firmly. "You can and you should," Jiaying retorted, "It's the only way to protect our people." Skye shook her head, "It's not. There are other ways," she argued. "Whose ways?" she asked, "S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"No. Their way is what got us here," she explained. " _You_ started this war," Skye rebuked. "This war started decades ago, when S.H.I.E.L.D. was founded to guard the world from people like us," Jiaying stated, "And it will never end."

"But you and I together," she started, "Think of how powerful we could be," she continued. "We could launch a revolution," she said walking closer to Skye, "Side by side." Skye shook her head, "I don't want your revolution," Skye began, "Because this isn't about protecting me or our people," she stated, "This is about hate."

"No, you're wrong," Jiaying shook her head. "It consumed you," Skye stated, "You can't even tell right from wrong." Skye started shaking her head, "I can't let you destroy anymore lives."

Jiaying smiled, "My daughter," she said reaching up to her cheek, "So beautiful," she said as she raised her other hand, "So strong," she said grabbing onto her head.

Skye felt what feels like ice cold water flowing through her veins as she could feel her very life slowly being drain, "Mom, what are you-," she started but couldn't finish due to the pain.

"I always believed to reason I endured all that torture and pain was for you," Jiaying said still draining her Skyes life, "That you were my true gift."

"But your not," she said with all seriousness pooling in her eye, "This is."

Skye began gasping for air, "Don't... do this," she begged. "You made your choice," Jiaying stated, "I'm sorry."

Just as the last of her life was about to be drained they both heard a sharp whistle. Jiaying turned around and was hit in between the eyes with an ICERS round. Skye watched as she fell to the ground like a sack of bricks. Her eyes slowly looked back up to see the last person she ever thought she would see. "Ward?" she breathed out.

* * *

Ward stepped closer to Skye who looked rather grey after that encounter. He mouth open and closed wanting to say everything he can think of but finds he can't say anything. "Hi," he finally says. "Hi," Skye smiled as she took a step forward, but being in the weaken state that she was in she nearly collapse to the ground.

"Whoa," Ward said as he caught her before she hit the ground, "Easy there, I got you," he said as he held her. Skye tighten her hold on him and he found himself doing the same thing. "Take some deep breaths Skye," he instructed. She started to take deep breaths. "You came," she stated. "Yeah, I uh-" he started not knowing what else to say, "I got worried."

After a few moments of silence Ward spoke up, "Sorry that took so long, I had to deal with the two guys in the jet and when I got out I figure I let her finish her Darth Vader speech and I didn't know what she was doing until-" he started but stopped when he felt Skye tighten her hold. Skye smiled despite what happened, "It's okay," she said as a lone tear fell from her eye.

"I'm not going to lie I thought I would never see you again," Skye breathed out as Ward stated rubbing his hand down her back in a soothing motion. "Me neither," Ward whispered. "How did you find me?" she asked. Ward chuckled, "It's a long story." She nodded her head. Her head shot up in realization, "The others." Ward shook his head, "They're fine," Ward stated, "I'm sure Coulson has the situation well in _hand._ " Skye nodded her head and just tighten her grip and laid her head on his chest, despite wearing a vest she could still feel his heartbeat trough it.

"We should go help them," she sighed. "Yeah," he agreed. But neither one of them move to let go. "You're not letting go," Skye teased. "Neither are you," he joked back. Skye smiled, "We should, we don't want to be caught like this." Ward nodded cupping Skyes face so she would look at him, "Coulson would lecture me," he smiled once he saw life coming back to her eyes. "Your dad would most likely break my neck," he said as a smile form across her face. "And May would put a gun to the back of my he-" he began but was cut off by the sound of a gun being cocked and both their eyes widen when they heard a familiar voice.

"You were saying."

* * *

 **And we will stop here. I know kind of evil stopping there but oh well.**

 **So what did you guys think? It's actually funny some of these parts. For example I was re-watching the episode and the speech Jiaying was giving and then it hit me I was like, "Wait a minute this is more or less the same speech Vader did in 'The Empire Strikes Back'." Just a thought I had; felt like I had to point it out. Also I hope you guys enjoy the hand pun I did with Coulson, and that's not even the worst one.**

 **So I hope you enjoy this chapter because there's only two chapters left. An aftermath chapter and then an epilogue. I hope the Skyeward reunion was believable, never really written anything like this before so hope so.**

 **As always thanks for the reviews and the support. Question, comments, and smart remarks can be made below.**

 **Lines taken from the episode "S.O.S. part II".**

 **Until next time.**

 **And now because I am completely immature here are the top 10 hand jokes I made between when this episode came out and now.**

 **10\. "Thank God Mack was there to** _ **disarm**_ **the situation."**

 **9\. "It's a good thing Coulson was there for when things got to far out of hand."**

 **8\. "Does this mean Mack is Coulson's father?"**

 **7\. "Leo to Mack, "Dude, this isn't 'The Walking Dead'."**

 **6\. "No more Walking Dead for that guy."**

 **5\. "Let's all give Coulson a hand."**

 **4\. "Don't worry Coulson I know a guy who does great prosthetics. It will only cost you an arm and a leg. And by the looks of it you already made a down payment."**

 **3\. "If you ever need a hand Coulson, you know who to call."**

 **2\. "Told you Coulson had things handled."**

 **And number 1 is, "Wow that's the second** _ **Hand**_ **to get axed off the show!"**

 **Play me off Paul. [Insert Exit Music].**

 **Okay that last one was kind of dark but you have to admit it was funny.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages welcome back.**

 **Now on with the show.**

* * *

"You were saying?"

Ward swore inwardly and slowly turned around to see the barrel of a .45 pointed directly toward his forehead.

"May," he acknowledges fully facing her, "I can explain."

May raises her left brow, "Really?" she asked in disbelief.

Ward nodded, even though he realizes that the fact that he still has his left arm around Skye's waist helping her stand wasn't helping his case.

Just as he was about to begin explaining, the sound of a door opening caused all of them to face the source to see Bobbi, Hunter, Fitz, Mack, Lincoln, and . . .

"May?" Ward and Skye said in unison. Ward looked back and forth until it dawned on him, "Kara!" he yelled at the woman holding the gun.

The woman in question began to laugh, "I'm sorry," she tried to say but the laughter was still going, "I couldn't resist," she choked out as her face changed back to normal. She took a deep breath trying to steady herself, "The look on your face when you thought it was May," she started laughing again, "classic."

Ward was glaring at Kara as Skye just hid her face in her hands, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Did we miss something?" Fitz asked Mack. To which Mack just shrugged just as confused as Fitz, "Not a clue, Turbo."

Just as May was about to start talking another voice cut her off, "Daisy!"

Everyone turned to see Cal starting to make his way over at a brisk pace. Coming to a near halt when he saw Jiaying lying unconscious on the deck. "Is she," he tried to say but was finding it hard to say the words.

Ward followed his vision to see that he was looking at Jiaying, "Oh no," Ward began to say, "She's fine; just knocked her out is all."

"Oh good," he began then looked at Ward, "Ah Mr. Ward, never thought I see you again," he said with a ghost of a smile.

"Yeah, I've heard that a lot these last few days," he stated. He started to notice Cal's line of vision changed from that of his wife toward Ward and Skye. Ward was wondering why but suddenly realize why, "My arm is still around you, isn't it?" he whispered.

Skye was going to question why but she notices the look on her father's face. She looked down to notice that his arm is in fact still around her. "Yep," she whispered popping the "P."

"You good to stand on your own?" he whispered back. "Yeah, I should be fine," she answered as Ward began to slowly remove his arm.

"Someone should probably cuff her before she wakes up," surprisingly Fitz said breaking the silent tension that was slowly building. Hunter nodded and stepped forward to cuff her. While that was going on Skye noticed that Coulson was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Coulson?" Skye asked. "Medical," Bobbi answered. "What happened?" Skye asked.

"I um . . ." Mack started, rubbing the back of his neck, "Chopped his hand off with an axe."

"What?" Ward and Skye both said. "Why?" Ward asked.

"Gordon threw one of those crystals and Coulson grabbed it before it hit the ground," Hunter began to explain. "And his hand began to harden so I cut it off," Mack finished.

"Well where's Gordon?" Skye asked.

"I killed him," Fitz surprising answered. "How did you manage to do that?" Ward asked. Fitz shrugged, "He teleported onto the pipe I was holding out."

"Surprise he didn't _see_ that coming," Ward said. "I know right," Fitz nodded in agreement.

"We should probably finish this little get together later we have work," spoke May. May then looked at Ward and Kara, "All of us." Ward and Kara just nodded toward the woman.

* * *

 _ **A few days later.**_

"There is one more thing I like to discuss with you," Dr. Garner stated after telling Coulson his evaluation on the team.

"And what would that be?" he asked as he looked at the blueprints Fitz made. "Grant Ward," Garner stated. Coulson stopped what he was doing and looked back at the man, "What about him?"

"I'm curious as to why you didn't call me?" he asked. "I didn't think Ward would talk to anyone besides Skye," Coulson answered. "You could at least have given me a chance to have a word with him," Garner rebuked.

"It wouldn't have done any good anyway," Coulson started. "I disagree," Garner began, "Could have prevented certain events from coming too past."

"Or it could have made it worse," Coulson said. Garner shrugged his shoulders, "I guess we'll never know."

"So what are you going to do with him?" Garner asked. Coulson looked out the window as he thought about what to do.

* * *

Ward found himself wondering around the base looking for Kara, but was nowhere to be seen. He began walking down the long corridor but stopped when he saw Skye talking to her father. He turned around meaning to leave but came face to face with the person he was looking for.

"There you are Kara," he began to say but before he could continue he noticed this look in Kara eyes. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I've been thinking for the last few days and I figure out what to do next," she said. "What were you thinking about?" he asked. She looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

"T.A.H.I.T.I."

* * *

 **I think this is a good stopping point.**

 **Well only one chapter left boys and girls. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I hope to post the ending sometime this week if not next week. Small note, when writing for May's ex-husband, I feel like from what we've seen in the show so far is that this is a man who values all forms of life good or evil; at least that's how I think he is and portrayed him as.**

 **Also another announcement I need you, the readers help with something. What I need help with is deciding what to write next. Not going to lie I have about four maybe five ideas for a story and I would like it if you guys helped. I'll open up the polls when I post the last chapter so just as a heads up. What I need is just to see which idea is more popular and go from there.**

 **That's about it so, as always thanks for the reviews and support. Any questions, comments, and smart remarks can be left below. Thanks again.**

 **Until next time my fellow readers.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages welcome back. Well here it is, folks the last chapter, enjoy.**

 **Now on with the show.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.," if I did Ward would at least still be an antihero.**

* * *

 _ **Undisclosed Location 10:02 a.m. local time.**_

Dr. Winslow ushered in the dog and his owner through the front door of his clinic when he noticed a couple stops in front of the clinic.

"Can I help you?" he asked looking between the two.

"Just passing by," the woman answered, "Nice place."

"Oh thanks," he started, "Well, we're just getting up and running." He looks back at the place, "It's going to be a magical place once we get totally moved in."

He noticed the man standing next to her give a ghost of a smile as if he had said something funny but dismissed it. "You know, we already have adoption days every Saturday," he started, "Perhaps you two lovebirds would be interested?"

"Work kinda has us away from home a lot," the man answered, "but at least we now have a place to go if we ever decide on one."

The doctor was about to answer but was cut off by the sound of the door behind him opening. "Dr. Winslow, they're waiting for you," a woman said. "I'll be right in Kara, I was just talking to . . ." he began. "I'm sorry I didn't get your names," he asked.

"Grant."

"Daisy."

"That's a lovely name," the doctor said, "Well, hopefully I'll see you two around," he said turning around and heading inside. Kara looked at the two with a look on her face as if she's trying to figure something out but shook her head and headed inside with the doctor.

Ward and Skye started walking away when Skye snuck her arm around Ward's. "So you're going by Daisy now?" he asked.

Skye shrugged, "I'm giving it a try," she started, "It is my real name after all."

Ward nodded his head in agreement, "If it's all the same to you, I think I'm just going to keep calling you Skye."

"It is going to take some getting used to," she says as a smile play at her lips. "I'm surprise you didn't go through Tahiti," she said with all seriousness. She looked up at him to see him with a ghost of a smile playing at his.

He looked back at the clinic as he remembers the talk he had with Kara a few short weeks ago.

* * *

" _T.A.H.I.T.I.," she said with all seriousness in her eyes._

" _What about it?" he asked although he has an idea._

 _She shakes her head, "I don't think I could do this anymore," she began, "this whole being an agent or being on the run," she said throwing her hand in the air, "It's too much."_

" _Those can't be the only reasons why," he stated. "You completed your mission," she said with teary eyes, "You helped me, find myself," she explained, "And now it's time you found yourself."_

 _Ward nodded. "And besides," Kara began saying, "It probably wouldn't have worked out between us anyway."_

 _Ward open his mouth to talk but Kara cuts' him off, "Don't try to deny it," she said sadly, "I heard and saw everything remember?" she asked. Ward just nodded while looking at her. "Also I don't think you're over her," she said looking down the hall at Skye who was still talking to her dad, "And neither is she."_

 _Ward looked down to see Skye give her father one last hug before he was taken away._

 _Skye looked down the hallway and meet his gaze and he saw a look he hasn't seen since he saw her while helping Coulson getting her back in that building a few weeks ago._

 _He was brought out of his thoughts when Kara started talking again, "That's what I thought." Ward looked back at her and took a deep breath, "Are you sure?" he asked. "For once," she nodded, "I am."_

 _Ward nodded in agreement, "I'll talk to Coulson then."_

 _Kara smiled, "Thank-you," she said reaching up and kissed him on the cheek._

* * *

Ward smiled as he watched Kara ushered another dog through the doors of the clinic before he turned his attention to the angel in front of him. "You all would miss me too much," he said with a smirk.

Skye rolled her eyes, "Sure we would." They walked a few more steps before they came to a stop. "So what now?" she asked him.

Ward shrugged his shoulders, "Not sure, I hear some crazy shit's going on in New York," he began to say, "The Devil in Hell's kitchen, some guy with a skull on his shirt blasting guys away, some kid dressed up as a spider, I don't know."

"I had a friend from Hell's kitchen," Skye said, "A blind kid named Matt, wonder how he is?" she thought out loud.

"Although there's word that Hydra got their hands on something called a Pym particle," he said. "What's that?" Skye asked. Ward shook his head, "Not a clue, but if they have it, it can't be good."

They both stood there looking into each other eyes before Skye broke the peaceful silence (or as peacefully as one could get in the middle of a busy side walk).

"So I guess this is good-bye," she said sadly. "I guess," he said with a sad smile. Without warning Skye threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. Ward quickly snapped out of his shock and returned the hug.

After a few moments Skye pulled back just enough to look him in the eyes. Ward looked down and gave her a small smile. To which Skye thought, 'What the hell,' and began lifting herself up only to have Ward meet her half way as their lips made contact with the other.

After a few moments the two broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other. "If you ever need me," Ward said as he placed a piece of paper into her hand. She looked down at the folded paper, only to look up and find him gone. She looked around to find that he was nowhere in sight.

She opened the folded paper and what she saw brought a smile to her face, a short message and a phone number. But it wasn't the number that brought a smile to her face; no it was the short message written in his neat handwriting that brought a smile to her face.

" _I'll be expecting your call_."

 _ **The End.**_

* * *

 **Well here it is boys and girls the last chapter, an end to what I've come to call "The unexpected trilogy." I hope you've enjoyed yourselves these last few months that I've been writing this story. Hard to believe it's only been about four months since I've started this piece. Not going to lie I kinda surprised myself with this story.**

 **Before you ask I'm not sure if there will be a continuation of this story, maybe do a few one-shots that take place in my universe but I'm not sure. Maybe I'll do a season 3 version depending on how the actual season goes, because as I was writing this the promo came out for episode one and I'm still debating whether or not to watch this season. I most likely will for a time until something else comes on but until then who knows.**

 **Special thanks to the lovely** _ **Serenity Shadowstar**_ **, for giving me the idea for this story. Thanks to all of you who have favorite and followed this story, and to all who reviewed the story, you guys helped.**

 **As I said last chapter, I'm going to put a poll up to see what story idea you guys want me to work on next. I got a few ideas and I just want to see which one you guys want more and start from there. As I said before in another story I like writing for this fandom and I look forward to writing more for it.**

 **Any question, comments, and smart remarks can be left below. The same goes for story suggestions you can leave them in the comments or PM me, doesn't matter.**

 **Thank-you for all your reviews and support.**

 **Until next time my fellow readers.**


End file.
